The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for manually transporting an electrical distribution unit and more particularly to hand trucks carrying such units along with ancillary equipment.
In the construction industry electrical energy is required to power equipment and tools particularly at sites remote from a power sources and in areas where the terrain is difficult. The ground is often rough due to construction activity. Further, there may be stairways or other obstacles that make it difficult to move not only the required equipment and tools but also to provide a source of power at the site. In some instances the power demands of equipment and tools may overload the electrical supply circuit tripping the circuit breakers. This requires the circuit breaker to be reset. However, the power distribution source may be a distance from the work site. The downtime used in the resetting procedure obviously increases production costs. Therefore, a more efficient system which substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art is required.
The present invention provides an apparatus for carrying a portable electrical distribution unit. The apparatus includes a housing containing a rectangular frame having a first vertical frame support member coupled to each other by a plurality of cross-members spaced apart and parallel to each other. A rearwardly extending handle for controlling the movement of the apparatus is attached at the top end. A pair of heavy duty wheel means mounted on an axle and wheel assembly which also extends rearwardly is positioned at the bottom end. A base plate also is located at the bottom end projects forwardly from the vertical support members. The portable electrical distribution unit is attached to the cross-members. This unit comprises an electric meter within a meter housing electrically coupled to a circuit breaker panel box equipped with an electric outlet. For ease in moving the apparatus over a stairway, brace means extend rearwardly and upwardly from the vertical frame support members. These brace means slide over the edge of a step and are oriented to maintain the apparatus at a reasonably upward angle of inclination.
The apparatus also includes a means for locking which serves a two-fold purpose of providing security and to prevent the apparatus from toppling, for example, a bar or a U-shaped tubing.